9th UK Championships
Held in summer, year following 8th. Competitors Apocalypse (10) Axeawe Batterbot Beahmoth Beast Big Nipper Bulldog Breed (4) CulMerde Dagger (9) Dantomkia Dementia Dizzy DuckBill E Claudius Envy (13) Ewe Explosion Gravity (7) Horton Hydra IA5 (3) IA6 Judge Shredd (15) ''' KanOpener '''KaPOW! (14) Killer Karrot (5) Kilobot Kronic (16) Leveller 2 Leveller 2 mk 4 Maelstrom MegaMouse Merlin MightyMouse Monolyth Panic Attack Pressure Raging Knightmare (6) Ripper Evo Saint Sewer Snake SFT (2) SNOOD Spanners Storm 2 Storm Force Sweede TAN Tanto Tbone Thorak Thz Tiberius TiDi (8) Tilly Triangulator ToonRaider Toxic Tsunami (11) UFO Universal Wasp (1) Weird Alice White Knight ZA (12) Heats Hyrda V Saint V Tilly V Apocalypse '''(10) Apoc V Saint 38sec Tilly V Hydra out 1.36 Hydra V Saint Agro and pitx3 Tilly V Apocalypse 8 sec Tilly V Saint on wall 40sec Hydra V Apocalypse 30 Sec Heat Winner: '''Apocalypse Gravity (7) V Thorak V Thz V DuckBill Gravity V Thorak OOTA Thz V DuckBill Tapout. flipper broke self Gravity V Duckbil OOTA, 1 good flip form DB Thz V Thorak KO Thorak V DuckBil OOTA Flipper failed[ Gravity V Thz [12 OOTA, axe broke Heat Winner: Gravity Dagger (9) V Dantomkia V Ripper Evo V Tanto Dagger V Dantomkia OOTA Ripper V Tanto OOTA Dantomkia V Tanto OOTA Dagger V Ripper OOTA Dagger V Tanto OOTA Ripper V Dantomkia OOTA Heat Winner: Ripper Tsunami (11) V Batterbot V IronAwe6 '''V Storm 2 IA6 V Storm OOTA 46sec Batterbot V Tsunami wall 49sec! IA6 V Batterbot 9 sec Tsunami V Storm OOTA Storm V Batterbot out 1.13 Tsunami V IronAwe6 1.27 Iron Awe 6 V Storm huge OOTA Heat Winner: Iron Awe 6''' Killer Karrot (5) V E Claudius V Tiberius V Triangulator Killer Karrot V E Claud OOTA Tiberius V Triangulator KO Triangulator V Killer Karrot OOTA E Claud V Tiberius Pit Killer Karrot V Tiberius OOTA E Claud V Triangulator use of pit Heat Winner: Killer Karrot Envy (13) V Dementia V Snood V Kilobot Envy 'V Dementia OOTA '''Snood '''V Kilobot Pit Snood V '''Envy 'OOTA 'Dementia '''V Killobot On side '''Dementia '''V Snood on side then OTOA Kilobot V '''Envy 'OOTA Heat Winner: '''Envy Bulldogbreed (4) V TBone V Weird Alice V Merlin Buldog Breed V Tbone OOTA Weird Alice V Merlin OOTA Merlin V Buldog Breed OOTA TBone V Weird Alice Judges Buldog Breed V Weird Alice OOTA Merlin V TBone OOTA PLAYOFF: Merlin V Buldog Breed '''V Weird Alice Immobilised, Merlin OOTA. Wasp (1) V Sweede V Ewe V Mighty Mouse Wasp V Sweede OOTA Ewe V Mighty Mouse Pit Mighty Mouse V Wasp OOTA Sweede V Ewe OOTA Swede V Mighty Mouse OOTA! Ewe V Wasp OOTA Heat Winner: '''Wasp Total heat lenght: 2.5 minutes Ragin Knightmare (6) V UFO V 'Pressure 'V Maelstrom Ragin Knightmare V UFO OOTA Pressure V Maelstrom OOTA Malelstrom V Ragin Knightmare 12OOTA Pressure V UFO 8OOTA Pressure V Ragin Knightmare OOTA UFO V Malelstrom OOTA Heat Winner: Pressure IA 5 (3) V 'StormForce ' V Beahmoth V Megga Mouse IA5 V StormForce OOTA Beahmoth V MegaMouse OOTA MegaMouse V StormForce OOTA Beahmoth V IA5 OOTA Beahmoth V StormForce 29OOTA IA5 V Megamouse on top. Lots of flips, none powerful enough though. IA damage to left wheel Heat winner: MegaMouse SFT (2) V AxeAwe V Hammerhead V Kan Opener SFT V HammerHead KanOpener V AxeAwe Universal V Dizzy Tilly V Cul Merde V 'TiDi (8) Universal V Culmerde OOTA Dizzy V TiDi 25OOTA Dizzy V Universal OOTA CM V TiDi OOTA! Dizzy V CM OOTA Broke gate. Also self OOTA'd TiDi V Universal 48OOTA Heat winner: CulMerde Kronic (16) V 'Horton V TAN V 'Leveller 2 Mk 4 Kronic V Horton OOTA TAN V Leveller OOTA Kronic V Leveller OOTA Horton V TAN OOTA TAN V Kronic OOTA Leveller V Horton OOTA Heat winner: TAN ZA (12) V Terminal Ferocity V Big Nipper V Beast ZA V Term F OOTA BN V Beast Immoblie ZA V BN OOTA TF V Beast OOTA ZA V Beast OOTA TF V BN OOTA Heat winner: ZA Judge Shredd (15) V Tempest V Explosion V 'Spanners JS V Tempest OOTA Eruption V Spanners stuck JS V Eruption OOTA Tempest V Spanners OOTA Tempest V Eruption OOTA Spanners V JS OOTA Heat winner: Eruption KaPOW (14) V Leveller 2 V Thor V 'White Knight Thor V White Knight KO Leveller V Thor Over White K V Leveller Judges KaPOW V Leveller OOTA KaPOW V WK OOTA KaPOW V Thor OTOA Heat winner: KaPOW 'Semi Finals' SFT V IronAwe OTOA Wasp V Apocalypse OOTA Cul Merde V Eruption OOTA drove onto flipper Bulldog Breed V Envy OOTA Killer Karrot V MegaMouse very close Gravity V Ripper OOTA KaPOW V TAN Pit ZA V Pressure OOTA 'Rd 2 ' MegaMouse V Envy OOTA ZA V Iron Awe OOTA, close but ZA on top Eruption V Ripper OOTA Wasp V TAN OOTA Grand Finals ZA V Wasp OOTA Ripper V MegaMouse OOTA 3rdPlace MegaMouse V Wasp OOTA 'GRAND FINAL' ZA V Ripper ZA got underneath Ripper first but couldnt get OOTA. Lots of flips, many coming close to OTOA (from both robots) but none doing it. Lasted full 3 minutes. Judges descision: ZA was more aggressive and got more flips in. 65/35 ZA. ZA wins!